The Game of Legacies: Potter Legacy
by SarthakBikramPanta
Summary: The Triwizard tournament gives Harry access to a loophole that he exploits merrily. However there is a conspiracy afoot in Magical Britain. With Voldemort waiting in the shadows for a perfect moment to strike and a mystery revolving around the 'Third Brother' and Harry's own Invisibility cloak. Oh yes...The Game is afoot. And with it lies, Magical Europe's very destiny.
1. Loopholes

**Potter Legacy **

**Chapter 1: The Triwizard Tournament.**

Harry Potter was not a very happy wizard. No, not at all. The bespectacled boy with emerald green eyes and messy raven black eyes was anything but happy. After all the drama of the previous years, the Philosopher's Stone, the Chamber of Secrets and the Heir Of Slytherin, Peter Pettigrew and the Dementors, he had hoped that this year would be a year in which _he _sat back and let the others do the death defying stunts. But of all things, the goblet of fire had chosen _his _name, of all the able people to compete, _him _to participate as the _fourth _champion in the Triwizard tournament.

'_Well, I have passed things like these before on pure luck before. Maybe my luck will hold.'_ He thought as he stared off at the Black Lake. To make things worse almost every student, whether he or she be from Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, or Durmstrang, thought he had cheated his way into the tournament. He snorted mentally. As if he wanted to participate in death defying stunts in another year at Hogwarts. However there was another matter that was much worse than what he was going through with already. His _friends, _if he could call them that, had all but left him. Out of all Gryffindor, only Hermione believed him when he said that he had not put his name in the goblet. Angelina and Alicia were unhappy that their names were chosen. Fred and George were unhappy that 'ickle Harrykins' was able to 'bypass' the age line when they couldn't. Ron was being a jealous git. Ron and Seamus were jealous about the fact that Harry would be able to get the participating award of 600 galleons at the end of the tournament and that he would be able to skip classes and the exams. Dean was simply neutral. As a muggleborn, he was excited about the tournament, and he knew that logically Harry couldn't have put his name in, however he didn't want to speak up against his best friend Seamus. Neville, was all quiet and didn't really say anything. Ginny was supporting her brothers. Only Hermione had stood up for him shouting at Ron and Seamus to get out of the Common room before Hermione would start hexing anyone badmouthing him on sight.

'_Hermione.'_ Harry thought as a small blush crept up on his face. Ever since last year, after he and Hermione had gone on that death, Dementor and Werewolf defying quest whilst meddling in time space to save his innocent godfather, a multitude of feelings had sprung up in Harry regarding his female best friend. The way her body was pressed up against his while riding Buckbeak, the twinkle in her eyes when she spoke knowledgably about things he had no clue about, the laughter she would go into when he said something utterly meaningless, the way she hugged him so tightly when he needed those hugs, and when she stood up for him against the whole school defying the sheep ideology of the school. Yes, Harry had unequivocally fallen. And he had fell hard. Right now, only he himself, Sirius and Remus knew about his feelings for his female best friend.

Lost in his thoughts, Harry did not even notice an owl landing beside him with a letter tied to its leg. The brown owl waited for a few minutes but after noticing that the human was lost somewhere daydreaming, she started to peck Harry's arm. Harry yelped as he felt the pecks on his arms and scowled at the owl. He noticed the letter tied to the owl and slowly untied it.

The envelope bore the seals of the Goblin Nation. The seal of Gringotts was also present on the envelope. Intrigued, and undoubtedly curious, he opened the envelope as a letter fell out of the envelope into his hands.

_Mr. Potter,_

_Let us not waste time on pleasantries. I am Fangtooth. A Baron Goblin, and the Head Accountant of House Potter. For the past 13 years, your bank account lodgings and statistics were being passed to your magical guardian Albus Dumbledore. However, you no longer have a magical guardian. And before you waste even further more time into wondering why you no longer have a magical guardian, it is simply because of the Triwizard Tournament. The tournament is meant for adult wizards and witches only. This means that magic now recognizes you as an adult. Because of this, unlike the usual procedure of receiving your adulthood at the age of 17, you will be receiving your adulthood at the age of 14. Because of this, we must meet at once to discuss the future of the Potter Wealth and investments. We must also speak about your lordship as Lord Potter and everything it entails. We will also be discussing your housing and the Potter Estates around Europe. We must also speak about your ancestry and the will left behind by your parents and the contracts set up by your Great Grandfather Henry Jonathan Potter and your Great Grandmother Anne Isabelle Potter nee Shacklebolt. We at Gringotts must insist that you come to our bank within the week._

_May your enemies lie dead at feet and may riches befall your family, _

_Fangtooth_

_Head Accountant of House Potter_

_House Accountant of Gringotts_

_Baron of the Goblin Nation._

Harry's surprise was palpable. His wide eyes, furrowed eyebrows, his limp mouth and hacksawed expression pretty much gave away his surprise. He quickly stuffed the letter into his pocket and started to run towards the Headmaster's office. Ignoring the distasteful looks that the students of all three magical schools were sending his way he quickly launched himself into the grand staircase before reaching the Headmaster's office. However the Gargoyle standing at the staircase stood there stubbornly as Harry tried every single password that he thought was feasible.

"Cockroach clusters…..Blood pops…Honeybar…caramel clusters….Sherbet Lemon…..Dairy Milk-" At the last name of the sweet, the gargoyle sprang aside as the staircase unveiled itself. Grumbling at Dumbledore's knack for sweets, magical and muggle alike, he walked up the staircase before coming towards a halt at the door. He raised his hand and knocked twice.

After a slight pause, he heard the Headmaster's voice. "Come in."

Harry entered the room to see Dumbledore speaking with McGonagall about something with Mad Eye Moody. McGonagall looked really angry for some reason and Moody simply looked amused. Fawkes sat on his perch swaying from side to side as if on a trance. The various trinkets that lay around in the Headmaster's office simply stayed where they were inanimately. Albus himself was wearing a simple cloak with a small cap on his head. His Santa like beard looked like it needed a trim really badly. Almost reaching all the way to Dumbledore's pelvis. Moody's magical eye swerved towards him as Moody's face broke out into a small growl. "What is it that you want Potter?"

"Nothing Professor. I just needed to speak with the Headmaster." Harry replied steadily as Moody huffed and nodded. Dumbledore looked at Harry before nodding at McGonagall and Moody. The two professors left the room leaving Harry alone with Dumbledore.

"Well then Harry, what is it that you need me to help you with?" Dumbledore asked as he stroked Fawkes's tail feathers. Harry drove his hand into his pocket as he took the letter from Gringotts out of his pocket and placed in front of Dumbledore on his desk. Dumbledore's eyebrows rose before taking the letter and reading it. A slight expression of surprise wormed its way through onto Dumbledore's face as he placed the letter back on the desk in front of him.

"Well I will admit that this is surprising Harry. I did not foresee this outcome of being forced to participate in the Triwizard tournament. I believe that you wish for me to give you permission to go to Gringotts?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry nodded as he said, "Yes sir. And there is also another thing that I would like to ask sir."

"Ask away my boy."

"Well…" Harry hesitated a little before resuming. "The letter mentioned something about lordship and Lord Potter. What does that mean sir?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled (Was that a spell?), before he smiled and said "Are up for an impromptu history lesson Mr. Potter?"

Harry nodded as Dumbledore gestured to seat down on one of the chairs in front of him. Harry sat down as Dumbledore conjured up a dusty tome. It's title read '_The Lords and Ladies of the Magical World'._

"Harry, our modern magical society sprung up during the Roman era, when England and Wales were provinces in the Roman Empire. Just like it's muggle counterpart, a magical empire which came from Rome had established itself. The Roman Magical Empire. Back then before the romans, Shamans and wandering Gaelic and Celtic tribes made their home in the British Isles. When both the Roman Empires fell, fifteen magical families were deemed the strongest families in the British Isles. These families were the Houses of Pendragon, Black, Potter, Abott, MacMillan, Bones, Davies, Greengrass, Boot, Longbottom, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gyffindor, and Ollivander. These families were strongest in the terms of political pull, influence and family magic. Are following me till here?"

Harry nodded.

"These sixteen families were ceremoniously given the title Ancient and Noble House by the Roman Empire in 89 AD. In 1289, in order to create a much more legitimate magical government to monitor the magical people of the isles, they together formed the first Ministry of Magic in the world, the Ministry of Magic of Britannia. They formed a body something akin to the parliament that muggles have called the Wizengamot. In the Wizengamot, these families each hold a seat. Each families carry 8 votes matching the amount of votes the Minister can cast. The leader of these families were called Lords or Ladies. Do you understand now?"

Harry nodded fascinated with that small historical lesson. "If Professor Binns taught us stuff like that, I don't think I would fall asleep in each and every class of his."

Dumbledore chuckled at his small joke before replying "Well, he was like that in my years as a Hogwarts student as well. He has been a ghost teacher since 1871. All the headmasters since then including me have tried to make him move on, however as you can see, we were unsuccessful."

Harry snorted at that before asking "So, basically I am Lord Potter now?"

"Well no. You are Heir Potter as of right now. To become Lord Potter, you will need to go Gringotts and go through the Lordship ritual." Dumbledore said as Harry looked puzzled. "Lordship ritual?"

"Yes. It is a ritual in which the Heir must be accepted by the Family Magic. If the Family Magic deems the Heir fit, then they will become the Lord of the family." Dumbledore answered. Harry nodded thoughtfully before asking again, "Can I go to Gringotts then? It is Saturday today, and there are no classes today."

Dumbledore seemed to mull over this before nodding slowly. "Very well. The fireplace is right behind my desk. The floo powder is kept in a jar in the fireplace. You can go to gringotts via the floo."

Harry nodded as he walked towards the fireplace. He opened the jar and took a fistful of floo powder. He quickly entered the fireplace and threw the floo powder down as he said "Gringotts Magical Bank."

In a flash of green fire he landed smack on his face on the floor in Gringotts. Out of all the two times he had taken floo, both times it had been very uncomfortable. Harry grumbled as he stood up and threw the dust off his cloak. Sighing he ignored the looks of the other wizards and witches in Gringotts before making his way to the Help Desk.

The goblin in front of him was a very familiar goblin. The goblin who had led him to his vault three years ago.

"Hello Griphook." Harry greeted as the goblin looked upwards from his paperwork.

"Mr. Potter. It has been three years since we last met." Griphook said as he looked the fourth year student.

"Indeed it has. Griphook I was wondering if you could direct me to the office of a goblin who goes by the name of Fangtooth." Harry requested as Griphook nodded. He stood up from his chair and said "Follow me."

Harry nodded as he followed the short goblin. The goblin led him towards the inner section of the bank before leading him towards an area called the '_Accountants of Houses' _in the bank. The goblin led him towards a door which bore the symbol of a ghostly skeletal horse with wings. The words Potter were emblazoned on the door. Griphook turned towards him and said "This is his office. I bid you farewell now, Mr. Potter."

"Thank you Griphook. Bye." Harry replied as Griphook nodded and left him. Harry turned towards the door and knocked the door twice. After a slight pause a deep voice replied "Enter."

Harry pushed the door as he took in the office. The office looked kind of quaint and similar to that of offices you would find in muggle banks. A desk slightly low for humans sat in front of him with a stout goblin wearing glasses studied him.

"Mr. Potter, I see you have acted with haste in contacting me." Fangtooth said without preamble.

"Fangtooth, I presume?"

Fangtooth nodded as he gestured for Harry to sit down on one of the chairs before him. Harry acquiesced. After Harry sat down, Fangtooth took out some pages as he read them and said "First, I must congratulate you for reaching your magical adulthood, Mr. Potter. However, I will not waste time on pleasantries more than this. Now, you are first and foremost here to determine whether or not you are Lord Potter or simply Heir Potter. Please offer me your dominant arm."

Harry nodded as he offered his right hand to the goblin. The goblin reached to one of the drawers on his desk and brought out one single ring. The ring bore the same skeletal horse with wings that he had seen before on the door. Fangtooth gingerly took the ring and said "I will keep the ring on your ring finger. If it starts to heat up, remove the ring at once. The consequences of not removing it at once can be…..fatal."

Harry nodded as he took the ring. The ring glowed silver once he touched it for a few seconds before dying down. Harry gulped slightly before placing the ring on his right ring finger. Immediately the ring started to buzz as Harry started to feel light headed. Suddenly he wasn't in Fangtooth's office anymore. Harry sprang up as he looked sideways to find out where he was.

The area was covered in mist so thick that Harry could not see any further than five yards in front of him. Harry started to panic as his hand went to his wand. He took his wand as he looked around. However in front of him he could see a darkening figure from the fog advancing on him.

"**A Potter…It has been 18 years since a Lord Potter has reigned. And now…..they bring a boy?"**

Harry jerked back at the unexpected voice as a skeletal horse with wings trotted towards him. The horse looked at him with expressions which Harry might have guessed to be amusement and annoyance.

"**I am not a horse. Do not insult me in such a manner. I am a Thestral. The Thestral."**

"The…Thest…Thestral?" Harry stuttered.

"**I am the Steed of Death. I am the one who blessed your progenitor with your family magic. Any Heir Potter must pass the Rite of Passage that I give them to become Lord Potter." **The Thestral replied in answer.

"So…What do I have to do?" Harry asked after he had recovered slightly.

"**Tell me Hadrian 'Harry' James Potter, about your knowledge about your paternal family."**

Harry looked surprised at the use of his full name, which even he had not known, before saying "Not much. I just know that we are wealthy. We possess some strong family magic and have a seat on the Wizengamot."

"**Such Ignorance! However I cannot fault your knowledge in good conscience considering you grew up amongst the mundane or muggle in your terms. Tell me Hadrian, what is your greatest, and I mean, greatest desire? Do not lie, I will know."**

Harry was utterly surprised at the question before starting to think. What did he desire the most? The fall of Lord Voldemort? Well, that was a nice thought, however he did not wish to go after him, or the other way around. Be free of dementors? That would be nice as well, however he did not think that was his greatest desire. Then Harry started to think. Sirius who had gone to Azkaban for him and his parents. Remus who had cared for him as his own son last year. Dumbledore, despite his faults, being something akin to an adopted grandfather. Hermione, the one friend who had stuck with him through hell and back without complaining. Harry swallowed the lump in his throat before looking towards the thestral and said one simple word. "Love."

"**Ah, such a fragile thing. Yet coveted by the wisest. Only fools would reject love and the power it grants you. A noble desire…Lord Potter."**

"What?" Harry asked flabbergasted. "That's it? That's the Rite of Passage?"

"**Why, the Rite of Passage is different for every Heir of the Potter Line that comes to meet me. Your father, had he decided to take up the mantle of Lord Potter after your grandfather's death would have received a very different Rite of Passage." **

"So I'm Lord Potter now?"

"**Yes. Now go. Let the Magic of the Death Steed flow through you."**

"What do you mean by that?"

"**You will find out in due time child. And before I send you off….A message from an anonymous source, 'Make the Third Brother Proud'."**

Before Harry could reply to what had been said, he found himself in Fangtooth's office with the ring firmly in his ring finger and Fangtooth grinning slightly at him. However before Harry could do or say anything a piercing pain suddenly overtook his famous scar. Harry gasped as he felt something akin to a small worm wiggling in his scar before Harry fell down to the ground clutching his scar in pain as he convulsed on the floor. His vision went blurred even though he was wearing his spectacles and foam started to form on his mouth. Fangtooth looked at him in slight interest and intrigue before crouching beside the convulsing Harry and putting his right index finger on top of the scar. All of a sudden the pain stopped as Harry gasped and sat upright.

The searing pain had stopped however a dull ache remained in his head. Taking fistfuls of air into his mouth Fangtooth conjured up a glass of water and gave the glass to Harry. Harry nodded slightly in thanks before gulping the water down. After a few minutes after Harry had recovered sufficiently, Harry stumbled towards the chair and sat down. Fangtooth sighed before rubbing his forehead. He took his seat and asked "This may sound like a poor question Lord Potter, but are you alright?"

"Better….than before." Harry winced as his upper jaw hurt while speaking.

"It seems that your family magic expelled a dark magic that was inside your scar." Fangtooth informed him as Harry looked at him bewildered. "Dark magic in my scar?"

"Yes, it is something we call a….._Horcrux._" Fangtooth ground out as he growled slightly at the name.

"Horcrux?"

"Yes, it is basically a type of foul dark magic that allows you to become immortal to some degree by hiding pieces of your soul in receptacles by killing an innocent. It is usually done to inanimate objects and not living beings. From the figure I saw expelled from your scar, the horcrux belonged to Lord Voldemort." Fangtooth said as he looked at Harry with a perfect poker face.

Harry's face paled immediately after hearing the explanation. A piece of Voldemort in his head?! Harry shuddered as he took another glass of water to soothe his shaken nerves. Fangtooth allowed him to gather his wits before conjuring a thick tome and said "Lord Potter, now that everything else out of the way, I must inform you that this is the Potter Family Grimoire. It contains your family magic and some excerpts from your ancestors about their personal lives."

Fangtooth passed the tome to Harry. Harry gingerly took the Grimoire in his hand as he saw the seal of the Potters, the thestral on the cover with the letters Potter emblazoned in gold with the entire cover covered in dark maroon color.

"Anyone not of Potter blood will simply read blank pages in the Grimoire. As per tradition you can give permission to people you trust to read and learn the magic from the Grimoire if the person swears on their magic to never use the magic against you and doesn't teach the magic to others without your express permission." Fangtooth informed him as Harry nodded. He was currently flipping through the pages seeing incantations, diagrams and so much more on the pages.

Fangtooth clasped his hands together and said "And now, I must provide you with the various business contracts set up by your great grandparents regarding the Potter Investments. Seeing as you are already tired I will send you the statements to you via owl. With that our meeting has come to a close, Lord Potter."

Harry nodded as he tucked the grimoire into his bag and then shook the goblin's hand. "Thank you, Mr. Fangtooth. It was pleasure to meet you."

Fangtooth nodded as he said "Thank you Lord Potter. Also, before you go, an advice. I suggest you to go buy a new wand."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

….

So after Gringotts, Harry found himself in Ollivanders. Ollivander listened to Harry about Fangtooth advising him to buy a new wand and frowned slightly.

"Hmmm…most peculiar. Mr. Potter, could you please perform a levitation charm on one of the wands?" Ollivander asked.

Harry nodded as he took his holly wand out and said the incantation expecting to see the wands levitate. As his magic channeled towards his right hand, it was suddenly abruptly stopped by the wand. The wand seemed reluctant to channel his magic. It hurt as well, quite badly as well near his wrist nerves as the magic was repeatedly expelled by his wand.

Ollivander nodded slightly as he said "It seems that Mr. Potter, you have outgrown your wand. Not a common occurrence, but it is not unheard off."

"Outgrown? What do you mean by that?"

"Well, each wand has some kind of character in common with the owner. However when the owner no longer retains that characteristic shared with its wand, the wand becomes less responsive to its owner." Ollivander replied. Harry nodded looking at his wand in surprise as the holly wood simply glinted in the afternoon sunlight.

"Now let us get you a wand, yes?"

"Spruce wood with unicorn hair core, 11 inches….Rosewood, 9 inches and kneazle whisker core…Reed wood, 7 and a half inches, wampus cat hair…..Hmm…Mr. Potter you are ever the difficult customer." Ollivander stroked his beard as he looked at the bundle of wands that had not been compatible with him. It continued for another ten minutes by which Harry was seriously becoming annoyed. Ollivander however looked delighted murmuring 'It is a wandmaker's dream to find a difficult customer.'

After another five minutes Ollivander scooped up the failed wands and put them back in their shelves as he looked around his store for suitable wands. As he was walking through the aisles, his eyes saw a gleaming wand sitting next to his study.

"I wonder…." Garrick murmured as he picked up the wand and exited the aisles. He walked up to Harry and said "Try this wand, Mr. Potter."

Harry looked at the wand that Ollivander was holding so carefully. It was sleek, having beads every so few inches and brownish and black in color. In his opinion it looked much alike to the wand of Dumbledore. Harry took the wand in his hand and gave a flick. Suddenly his magic flowed through him in harmony as the wand and magic united in merry unity.

Ollivander took a deep breath as Harry looked at him to see an expression of wonder and curiosity on his face.

"Consider yourself a very lucky person Mr. Potter. That wand has been sitting in this shop since 923 AD. It's wood is made from the Elder wood. A very difficult type of wand wood to master, however if mastered, it will become the strongest ally its owner can have. It has two cores inside of it. Thestral hair suspended in Basilisk venom. 9 inches in total length." Ollivander murmured even though Harry heard all of it. The wand in his hand had been untouched for slightly more than a millennia?

Ollivander looked at the wand once more and said "This wand…it's previous owner was Ignotus. Ignotus Arthur Peverell."

"Ignotus Arthur Peverell? Who was he?" Harry asked curious about his new wand.

"Very few know he was Mr. Potter. Even fewer know his exploits. After all, he was the Third Brother….."

"Third Brother?" Harry perked up at this because of the familiar term being used by the thestral he had met earlier as well. Ollivander looked at Harry before taking the seven galleons and said "There are things Mr. Potter that are secret. In a case such as this, it is better for it remain a secret."

"Please! My family magic remarked about the Third Brother as well! I want to know about what this Third Brother is!"

Ollivander froze at this tidbit of information.

"Your family magic told you about the Third Brother…..?"

"Yes! He said that an anonymous source said 'Make the Third Brother proud.' Do you know what that means?" Harry asked hoping that Ollivander knew the answer. However Ollivander had gone very pale. Very pale. Ollivander's eyes swerved from his right to left and to him again. Ollivander knelt down (The man was very tall) and grabbed his shoulders.

"You must not tell this to anyone Mr. Potter! No one, do you understand me?!"

"What?" Harry asked surprised at the ferocious tone that the usual kind man used.

"You must not tell anyone what you just told me. Do not tell anyone about your wand as well. Do you understand?"

"O-Okay. Just tell me why." Harry replied nervous because of the scared demeanor of the wandmaker.

"Things like this should remain a secret Mr. Potter. Good day Mr. Potter."

Disappointed Harry left the shop and went to Gringotts to return to Hogwarts via floo.

…

"Harry! Where were you?" Hermione asked him as he sat down for dinner at the far end of the Gryffindor table. Hermione's bushy hair was looking even more frazzled because of the workload that Professor Babbling and Vector were pouring in on the subjects of Runes and Arithmancy. However she looked very angry at Harry who had left her without informing her.

"Oh Hermione! I'm sorry I forgot to tell you I had to go Gringotts." Harry apologized as he took some potato and placed them on his plate.

"Gringotts? Why?" Hermione asked intrigued. As was usual in her intrigued face, her left eyebrow rose up. Her slightly pouty expression at being left out and the slight hurt look that she adopted because of not informing her of something made Harry's mouth dry. He really did feel sorry about leaving her out of the loop, however he had gone to Diagon alley so fast he had forgotten about Hermione.

"Well, magic apparently recognized me as an adult because of the Triwizard tournament. So gringotts asked me to come to become Lord Potter." Harry replied in a hushed tone while showing Hermione the Potter Lord Ring. Hermione looked shocked at first before grinning madly.

"Wow Harry! You are actually one of the 15 Lords of the Wizengamot!" Hermione gushed as she started to inspect the ring. Harry nodded as he said "Yeah. The goblins also gave me the Potter Family Grimoire."

"Wow. You have to give the Grimoire to read after you finish with it, Harry!" Hermione said as she looked lost at the mention of ancient magic. Harry smiled at the typical behavior of his best friend before saying "Of course Hermione."

Hermione hugged him and said "Thanks!"

Harry stiffened before melting into the hug. However the perfect hug was broken by the unwanted intervention by none other than Draco Malfoy.

The platinum blonde pale faced Slytherin trotted over to his section in the table and said "Oi Potter, dating the Mudblood slag are you now?"

Harry sighed as he glared at Draco. "What do you want Draco? And also stop using that derogatory word."

Draco snorted before pushing his chest in front of him pointing at a badge on his chest saying 'Support Cedric Diggory-The True Hogwarts Champion'. He pressed the button and the caption changed to 'Potter Stinks'. "How do you like it eh Potter? I made it myself. Last I heard everyone from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin bought them. I can also see a fair amount of lions wearing them Potter."

Harry looked around the Great Hall and saw that indeed the pale faced slytherin was telling the truth. Almost everyone in the Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff houses were wearing the badges. All of the Slytherins were wearing the badge whilst about two thirds of the Gryffindor house was wearing the badge. Facing burning red he turned to Malfoy and said "I do not care whether or not anyone is wearing that accursed badge Malfoy. Get out of my face. You are running my dinner."

Draco sneered as he said "You see Potter, now one cares about you anymore. I also happen to know what is going to happen in the First Task. You see I have a bet going on with father. He says you won't last five minutes. I said he's wrong. I believe you won't last a minute!"

Crabbe and Goyle guffawed at Draco's statement before nodding their heads.

Harry gritted his teeth before saying "Get. Out. Before. I. Do. Something. I. Will. Regret."

Draco shrugged before saying "And now let's talk about your choice in women Potter. At least with the weaselette, I could understand, she is a pureblood despite being poor, but seriously? Choosing a know it all mud-"

Before he could finish the word Harry's wand was pointed at Draco. Harry then hissed in parseltongue. "_:I Dare You To Finish That Word.:"_

Malfoy paled before shaking himself and took his own wand in his hand. "Heh, you think you can best me Potter?"

"It's LORD POTTER TO YOU SCUM!" Harry shouted as Draco quieted. The entire great hall quieted down as they turned their heads towards Harry surprise evident on their face. Draco's eyes swerved down to his right ring finger as the Potter Lord Ring glinted in the evening light. He narrowed his eyes and said "It's a shame how the Ancient and Noble House of Potter has fallen. To think that you, a _half-blood_ is it's lord."

Harry had had enough. First he interrupted his moment with Hermione. Then he insulted him and reminded him of the fact that no one in the school besides Hermione liked him right now. Then he insulted Hermione and now he insulted his family.

"_Depulso!" _He roared as the banishment charm threw Draco, Crabbe and Goyle who were behind over to crash into the Hufflepuff table.

"50 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" Professor Snape shouted as Harry shrugged and exited the great hall with Hermione following him.

END OF CHAPTER

_Some Excerpts and Spells From the Potter Grimoire._

Potter Family Grimoire

Greetings Fellow Potter. My name is Adonis. Adonis Poteria in the world of magic. I am the progenitor of our line if you are reading this grimoire, my descendant. This book, for a lack of term is a book full of the history of our family and our family magic. If you are wondering on where I come from, I come from Macedonia. Macedonia of Greece. It is a beautiful, if harsh place to be sure. The mundanes, the people without magic, go for military conquests in the name of Ares and the other gods of Olympus so frequently that it is a day to day occurrence for a battle to happen. The mundanes believe that we, the magicals are demigods or descendants of the gods to be able to use magic. Maybe there is some truth in that, however we will never know. However the main point remains that they force us to fight for them in their conquests and I am bound by my honor as an assassin of the Royal Court of Macedon to act in the interests of the king. Like any young child or man, you may find it quite disconcerting that I am an assassin. However, my father was one and his father was also an assassin. This has been our occupation for generations and it will continue to remain so. I do have quite the number of spells under my belt, if I may boast.

_Mysticos Aithisi_

This is a spell that my father commonly used in his assassinations. It mainly allows the caster to move freely without anyone in near vicinity being able to see, smell or hear the caster. It is quite the useful spell if I may say so.

_Klisi tou Thanatou_

This is a very simple spell. Literally translated, it means 'call of death', something that our family is heavily steeped into. It is a simple spell that needs to be pointed exactly at the heart of the victim and casted. Once the following conditions have been met, the victim's heart will simply stop, killing the victim…..as to whether it is painless or not, I will never know until someone decides to use the spell against me.

These are two very important spells that I pass unto to you, my descendant, and any other person you trust enough to pass these spells to. The next time we meet, it will be in the fields of Elysium, my descendant.

…

Greetings Fellow Potrera. My name is Augustus Evander Potrera. A member of the Magical Society of the Roman Empire. I must say, it is quite a weird feeling to be writing in a book for my future descendants. Julius was particularly bemused when I told him about my feelings. But when have my feelings ever mattered to him? He is simply my master, and I, his assassin. The one who does his dirty work behind his back. Truly, the man is an administration and military genius, however his arrogance truly knows no bounds. However it is unbecoming of me as a Roman to speak of my superior in such a manner.

For you my descendant I leave my two favorite spells which I hope will aid you in your magical journey.

_Scindo_

Truly a terrifying curse. The progenitor of the Diffindo cutting curse, this curse is use to simply cut every single nerve in the human body. It makes no outer appearance on the boy, but once cast on victim, you can guarantee in the least that the victim is at least paralyzed for life.

_Damocles Gladio_

The legendary spell of Damocles is something akin to a legend in the Magical Society of Rome. It is used for one reason only – Slaughter.

…

Hello! My name is Alfred Potterer. I must say I am only 34, but writing in a grimoire that I read myself 20 years ago, is a very gratifying experience that I am sure you all will feel. Though with the Nordics creating trouble across the coastline, I guess the thought of writing in the grimoire must have slipped from my mind. Though I can't be all that biased to the Nordics. My wife is a Nordic witch to be fair. Though what her kinfolk find amusing in looting and pillaging the villages of us Britons I will never know. Talking about looting, I heard that four heirs of the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin Houses have allied together to create, and I quote, 'A better Future for All Magical People in all of the Britannia islands'. An ambitious project to be sure. Rowena, my niece herself, the heiress to the Ravenclaw House asked me to make a writing of topics to teach young magicals for transfiguration. I must say I was delightedly pleased to do so.

…..I am rambling aren't I? My wife tells me it's endearing however I have my doubts. Anyway, my descendant, as is customary, I add my spells below this paragraph.

_Chwiban_

I must say this spell is very helpful. A sound based spell, when casted, it makes the victim fall into sleep almost akin to the Draught of Living Death. It's, forgive my lack of proper words, awesome!

_Neo Chion Tachd_

Not a spell for the faint hearted to be sure. In simple words, it turns the victim insane to almost satanic levels. Need I elaborate?

…

You know I can hardly believe that I am writing in this thing 20 years after I read it. Well, for starters my name is Hardwin Potter. My father, Linfred of Stinchcombe told me that writing in the grimoire is an honor to behold, so I hope it is. My wife, Iolanthe Potter, or formerly Tolanthe Peverell, tells me a very peculiar story. I must say I didn't believe it until I saw the cloak of death with the insignia of death flowing in her hands itself. I will however stand by my word and respect the now lost Family of Peverell's traditions and pass the vaunted cloak down to my descendants. I must say though, the cloak gives me the willies even though as an assassin, I should be accustomed to willies.

Anyway, unlike my other ancestor's I have no special magic to call my own. However, as a former Peverell, my wife does. I shall hand over the quill to my wife.

….Hardwin is so melodramatic. Just because the Tale of Three Brothers is true and I possess one of the instruments of Death doesn't make a deity. However I am touched in the regard that he wishes for me to write in the grimoire. For my future grandchildren, great grand-children and so more I leave five magical spells that my grandfather Ignotus Aurelius Peverell and my father Antioch Cadmus Peverell became known for.

_Hedfan Marwolaeth_

Literally saying, it means, flight of death. Despite it's ominous name, it has a simple application really. It simply grants the user the ability to, well not fly, but levitate for hours on the end. However it was named for an entirely different reason that my grandfather Ignotus made me swear not to tell anyone, even my descendants.

_Ceo Bas_

Again, I simply cannot help but shake my head at my grandfather's fascination with death. The spell literally means Fog of Death, however giving credit to my grandfather, the spell literally makes a fog so dense and cold, that the person inside the fog feels as if it were being watched by death itself. Perhaps it is true as well.

_Bas no neach ionaid_

A very complicated and dangerous spell. Simply said, it is a spell that strips the victim of his or her magic. I must say, even my husband who is an assassin was put out by the gruesome details of the spell.

_Siaradwch_

Literally, it means Speak. The victim of the spell must speak truthfully while the spell is casted. Unlike the spell Veritas or the Veritaserum which occlumency can counter, there is no counter to this spell.

_Wedi'I Haneru_

It means Hallowed. It has a very specific purpose. It's purpose is only unlocked when all three pieces are brought together. I shall write its purpose below. However it will only be visible if you have brought all three together. Now it's purpose is to ….The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed Is Death

…

Truly, those Warmongers in the Wizengamot are driving me crazy from my toes to my brain. War? Seriously? War with the muggles will cost us severely, even if we win, of which I am not sure we would even win, considering they outnumber us 100 to 1. However I will admit that the Statute of Secrecy is very important for the survival of our kind for we can no longer remain in the public's eye. Anyway, my name is Ralston Potter. I am the Leader of the Neutral Faction of the Wizengamot and Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. I will say that I am disappointed in the notion of various other people who believe that magical people with muggle heritage shouldn't be brought into the world. I wonder if it was because of this reason that my brother, Frederick Potter left for the New World. Last I heard, his daughter-in-law gave birth to his grandson, a cute and small boy named Abraham Potter.

As is customary, I leave two spells to you, my descendant.

_Spiritus Inferni_

A battle spell. Simply it means Spirit of Hades. Creates a huge firestorm that takes on the figure of a Cerberus and attacks the opponent with ferocious anger and vindictiveness.

_Abira Titanis_

Another battle spell. It creates a golem, or titan that will follow the caster's every command.

….

What is this darned foolishness? Those Germans and Austrians are threatening our national interests and have gone to war with our muggle counterparts and yet that idiot of a minister, Archer Evermonde refuses to allow us to help the muggles in their war! Only two months have passed since the war started and hundreds of thousands of muggles have died. We, with our magic could have prevented those deaths! Well I did not write that all down just to rant. If you my descendant ever come between what you know is right and the law, choose what is right. That is the order of Henry Potter, your ancestor.

Now as the tradition goes, I must write two personal spells of mine.

_Faudachas_

Electrocution. I must say, I got the idea for the spell from muggles. Electricity is very interesting and the advancements that the muggle society has made with its help is astounding.

_Dadansoddiad Nerfus_

Nervous Breakdown. Heh. Does exactly as it means.


	2. Help From Hagrid

**Potter Legacy **

**Chapter 2: With the Help of Hagrid.**

Harry was nervously shuffling through the some of the historical tasks that had been given in previous Triwizard tournaments. Reading the tasks, he could not help but wonder, which idiots had the guts to sign up to wrestling a Nundu, killing a dragon, fighting a horned serpent? If the first task was anything similar to the tasks written in the history books, then Harry would give up right there and then. Hermione was frankly, very outraged at the idea of such things going to happen in the first task and she was currently reading all she could about the Triwizard tournament rulebook trying to find a loophole for Harry to exploit.

Harry sighed as he set the books down and looked towards his family grimoire. It had been exactly a week since he had become Lord Potter. The reactions were…..mixed. Ron had gone off the handle again claiming that Harry had everything handed to him on a platter. Seamus was awed at being a lord at such a young age with Dean sharing his enthusiasm. Neville congratulated him and told him good luck into his venture in the political world. Ginny seemed speechless whilst Fred and George just shrugged the news off. The Slytherins all seemed chagrined and annoyed because a 'Half-Blood' had become one of the 15 lords. Ravenclaws were trying to find out how Harry had become a Lord at such a young age. Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein had approached him about the topic however, remembering the two wearing those god accursed badges, he had told them to bugger off. The Hufflepuffs, in their righteous anger saw this as a move from Harry to draw even more attention to himself, which Harry found insulting, as if he wanted even more attention! The teacher's reactions were also very mixed. McGonagall seemed happy for him alongside Flitwick and Sprout. Snape looked as if he swallowed something particularly foul while Dumbledore and the other professors looked neutral to the matter. Moody simply looked nonplussed.

Sirius had been ecstatic. In the letter he sent Harry, he informed Harry that Sirius was the Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Black and that he was in his ancient home trying to renovate it with Remus. While Sirius hadn't been one for pureblood bigotry, he was still apparently a fan and follower of magical traditions. He wanted to meet up with Harry in the summer to teach him all the magical etiquette that he was supposed to know. Harry, surprisingly was looking forward to those meetings. Remus had congratulated him telling him that the Potter knowledge would be beneficial for him.

Harry had tried to learn a few spells from the grimoire and like Ollivander had told him, his new wand while compliant, was also reluctant, a combination that made Harry feel very confused. He had done some research on wand wood and found Elder wood to be quite the challenge to master. The inconvenience was not a welcome one, in Harry's situation however, he was slowly working on his wand. He had even learned one spell from the grimoire called Kalymma tou Skotous. The spell would exude a very dark smoke that would cover a certain area in which any other people except the caster would not be able to see, smell or hear anything in vicinity. In Harry's opinion, it was a very useful spell. Apparently the spell was used by his ancient greek ancestor called Adonis Poteria. The early variations of the Potter name made Harry very amused though. Poteria, Potrera, Potterer, etc were a few.

Harry gingerly opened the grimoire again as he looked through the excerpts written by his ancestors regarding the Triwizard tournament. After a few minutes he found one written by Alphard Potter in 1821.

_As the Head of the International Cooperation Department in the Ministry, I have to say this year has been an absolute disaster. In fact the past two decades have been a disaster. Starting from 1796 till 1821, this year, every single champion in each of the Triwizard Tournaments have died in the very first task alone. I have repeatedly told Minister Pendragon that not everyone has family magic to fall back onto to overpower tasks. And who the hell had the idea of letting the champions wrestle a Nundu? That was suicide. And why did Headmaster Boot even permit them? The French and Germans have raised hell with complaints coming in every second. This is a tragedy. The Triwizard tournament that began in 1211 has come to an end. I wonder if it will ever be reinstated._

While that tidbit of information was interesting, it was nothing that could help Harry. He sighed as he flipped through the pages again trying to find any other mention of the tournament. He found one written by Ajax Potter in 1716.

_Out of all the idiots who could have been chosen champion for Hogwarts, why was it me? I should never have allowed Reggie to convince to put our names inside the goblet of fire. Out of all things…And the worse thing is that we are in France! France! While the Beauxbatons people seem friendly enough they give only limited access to the library clearly trying to hamper my performance. And its not even about performance anymore. Its about me getting out of this year alive and trying not to get entangled in the age old Anglo-French Rivalry. And there are these Veela! While I will admit modestly that I am not affected by them a lot, its hard not to notice them when they saunter up to you. And there's this veela named Jeanne Dubois who seems 'very' interested in me…Finally! This year is over! Shame that I got third place in the tournament though I have no regrets. The first place was given to the Durmstrang champion posthumously. So, I have no need for it. And now I am married as well and graduated from Hogwarts. Married to Mrs. Jeanne Potter nee Dubois. The cunning silver haired girl quickly wormed her way through my heart! Though I think Aunt Leila was not happy about my choice in women at the marriage. She was hoping to set me up with her daughter, my _cousin_, Lucretia. Yeah no thanks. And I think Lucretia thinks the same. _

There were multiple details in this excerpt about how Ajax had maneuvered in the tournament including many spells and strategies which in Harry's opinion would be useful. He noted down the spells and strategies in his notebook as Hermione moved over next to him.

"Harry?"

"Yes Hermione?" Harry asked gently.

"Hedwig brought a note. Its from Hagrid." Hermione informed him as she passed a note to him.

_Harry,_

_Come to my hut this evening after dinner. Bring yer cloak as well._

_Hagrid._

Harry looked up from the note and asked "What do you think it's about?"

"Well it's obvious isn't it?" Hermione asked right back as she started to pack the books up into her bag.

"What's obvious?" Harry asked.

"It's about the Triwizard tournament Harry!" Hermione replied a little exasperated with his blank look. Harry's eyes widened and looked at the note before saying "What's Hagrid got to do with the tournament?"

Hermione shrugged. "I really don't know. However I think it would be best if I came too."

"Really?"

"Yes. If Hagrid wants to help you, then I want to listen to what he has to say as well." Hermione replied in a neutral tone. Harry looked at her with a slightly surprised expression.

"Ok. But most probably Hagrid will want to show me something if he wants me to bring the cloak. Will the both of us fit?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded in agreement. "Yes, I think Hagrid will most probably show you something. And about the cloak, well, it won't be comfortable, but we can manage."

Harry nodded as he packed his own books inside his bag. Hermione looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow and said "Well Mr. Potter, are you not going to escort the lady to dinner?"

Harry was stunned for a second. The playfulness in Hermione's voice was something he had never heard. The slight tinge of red on her cheeks was something he had never seen on her face. He shook his head before offering his arm and said "Right you are milady."

X.X.X

Dinner was a noisy affair, and Harry was starting to sport a slight headache at the end of it. After dinner Hermione told him that she would be waiting for him at the grand gates. Harry had nodded and went to the common room to retrieve his cloak. Now he was on his way to meet Hermione at the gates. Hermione's recent attitude still confused him though. The way she would add playfulness into her tone while talking to him still baffled him. Sure they had teased each other before, however it was never done in this manner. All during dinner she had stared at him for some period of time before looking away before staring back again. It was making Harry uncomfortable as well confused. He was already uncomfortable with the staring, well, it wasn't at his scar, but him as a whole, but she was also sneaking glances at him for some reason he couldn't place.

He sighed as his thoughts whirled around his best-friend/crush and her weird behavior. He shrugged before walking towards the great gates where Hermione was waiting for him. Hermione perked up when she saw him and walked over to him and said "Ready to go?"

Harry nodded as he pointed to his invisibility cloak in his hands with his chin. Hermione took Harry's right hand as they began the short trek to Hagrid's hut. Along the way Hermione was asking Harry about his grimoire.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Well, I have been thinking, well, why did you give me permission to read your family grimoire so fast without batting an eyelid?"

Harry shrugged as he asked "Why?"

Hermione but her lip nervously before speaking. "Well, orphaned children usually don't share things such as their family legacy even with their friends. And it's your family magic! You didn't even make swear the vow of secrecy."

Harry smiled as he felt his female friend's nervous voice. Of course he should have predicted this question coming from her. She didn't have many friends and Harry was most probably her closest friend. She had many insecurities regarding her friends leaving her. She thought she would do something to mess up and cause Harry to leave her. Harry squeezed her hand and said "Hey. If there anyone, and I mean anyone, whom I trust more than I trust more than myself, then its you Hermione. I would trust you with my life."

Hermione beamed at him before kissing his cheek. Feeling his cheeks heating up, Harry quickly coughed and looked away from her. After a minute or two they arrived at Hagrid's hut. Harry quickly stepped forward to spare his blush tinged cheeks being seen by Hermione as he knocked the door. Within a second the door opened as Hagrid said "Come in, come in."

Harry and Hermione quickly entered the hut and sat down in the couch. Hagrid turned towards them as he set two cups of hot tea before them. Hagrid was wearing a giant jumpsuit and trunks. He placed a slice of steak for Fang, his dog before sitting down himself. His face looked very disgruntled as he seemed to look very anxious.

"So Hagrid, what's going on?" Harry asked.

Hagrid took a sip from his tea before sighing. "I know what's going to happen in the First Task. I called ye here to tell you about it."

"But that's cheating!" Hermione remarked as Hagrid shook his head. "Cheating is a part of the Triwizard Tournament. Always 'ave been. Krum already knows about it. Delacour already knows about it. Only you and Diggory don't."

Hermione looked scandalized at the mention of the other champions cheating while Harry simply looked nonplussed.

"Well Hagrid, don't keep us in the dark, tell us!"

"Dragons."

A pin drop could be heard. Harry's face was slack jawed as he gaped at Hagrid. Hermione was absolutely still with her face paling and her eyes swerving from Harry to Hagrid.

"Dr-Dra-Dragon?" Harry stuttered.

Hagrid nodded. "They got 4 dragons locked up in the Forbidden Forest right now. I went there yesterday night with Olympe. A Swedish Short Snout. A Chinese Fireball. A Welsh Green and a Hungarian Horntail."

"Is Harry supposed to fight them?" Hermione's voice quivered as she asked the question.

Hagrid shook his head. Hermione breathed out a sigh of relief before she paled again as Hagrid spoke. "Apparently those dragons are nesting mothers. 'Arry needs to retrieve a golden egg hidden in their nests."

"They brought NESTING mothers?" Hermione shrieked horrified as she put her hands to the sides of her face. Harry paled even further realizing the danger of the task.

Hagrid simply nodded. Harry gathered his wits before asking "Why did you ask me to bring my cloak then?"

Hagrid brightened up as he saw Harry take the cloak out and said "We're going to go the temporary dragon reserve in the forest. I want to confirman idea. If it goes well, you wont even have to take the first task seriously 'Arry."

"Really?" Harry asked sounding a little skeptical. After all, Hagrid's 'ideas' hadn't worked out in the past.

"Well, last night when I saw the dragons, I saw them hissing at the dragon reserve men when they mishandled them. Then I remembered that dragons are reptiles and they hissed like a snake. Then I remembered that you 'Arry are a parselmouth!" Hagrid explained his idea as passed one of the cauldron cakes to Hermione.

Hermione took a bite of the cake before saying "What are you trying to say Hagrid?"

"Well, snakes are compelled to do what a parselmouth says. Maybe it won't be the same with dragons, but they are intelligent creatures, so maybe you could convince them." Hagrid replied.

Harry brightened as he heard the idea. Truly, it was one of Hagrid's better ideas. He looked at Hermione who had adopted a pensive face. She looked at Harry and then at Hagrid before slowly nodding. "Yes…..it's possible. So you want to take Harry to the reserve and have him converse with the dragons?"

"Exactly!"

"I think it's actually a good idea." Hermione nodded approvingly. Hagrid nodded happily as he stood up and said "Cover yourselves with the cloak 'Arry, 'Ermione. If the reserve men catch you, the consequences will be bad."

Harry nodded as he moved towards Hermione and covered themselves with the cloak. They slowly trailed behind Hagrid who was leading them towards the forest in a small path. Under the cloak, Harry was beginning to feel really uncomfortable as Hermione's body was starting to get pressed against his back so that they could fit in the cloak.

They followed Hagrid until they reached a clearing within the forest in which the dragon handlers were sitting down and taking a rest. A certain red head saw Hagrid and stood up.

"Hagrid? What are you doing here?" Charlie Weasley asked as he stood up and walked towards Hagrid.

Hagrid chewed on his teeth nervously. "Ah nothing Charlie. Just here to look at these magnificent beasts again like yesterday."

Charlie sighed as he said "Hagrid, I know that you like these creatures a lot, I do too, but you cannot come here every evening. People will get suspicious."

Hagrid nodded. "Fine. Just this one evening."

Charlie nodded as he walked back into a tent. Hagrid quickly looked behind him. Harry clicked his fingers to alert Hagrid of his position. Hagrid swerved his head towards the sound and whispered "Alright 'Arry, follow me."

Hagrid began to walk around the dragon cages as he led the two fourth year gryffindors to a relatively isolated place where all the dragon cages were faced. Hagrid then said "Take the cloak off."

Harry nodded as he took the cloak off. Hermione quickly detached herself from Harry looked at the dragons. She looked at them in awe. It was one thing to have seen a baby dragon however a grown massive dragon was something else entirely. The Swedish Short Snout was large and dull blue in color. It's large wings were kept firmly to its side as its amber colored eyes looked down on the three humans. The Chinese fireball was red in color and was randomly spewing small embers from its mouth. The Welsh Green was sitting flat on the floor with its head resting on its paws. The Horntail seemed to be disgruntled as it shuffled its positions every few seconds.

Hagrid then looked at Harry as he said "Harry speak in parseltongue."

Harry nodded. He took a deep breath as he imagined a snake in his head before opening his mouth to speak.

"_:Hello.:"_

The Dragons all looked at him stiffly and something akin to surprise. The Welsh Green yawned before standing up. "_:It has been a good 378 years since a parselmouth has blessed the isles. 654 years since a parselmouth was able to converse with other reptiles other than snakes.:"_

Harry jerked back in surprise at the amiable tone of the dragon. Hermione and Hagrid looked at him in curiosity. Harry took another deep breath before speaking again.

"_:My name is Harry. Harry Potter. What are your names?:"_

The Chinese Fireball snorted some fire and said ":_My name is Huo._:"

The Swedish Shortsnout grumbled something about niceties before speaking. ";_My name is Kyla._:"

The Welsh green yawned again before replying in a dull tone. ";_My name, speaker, is Draig._:"

The Horntail pawed the ground nervously. The other dragons looked at the dragon motioning the Horntail towards Harry. The Horntail breathed out a small jet of flame before speaking. ";_My name is Kurt."_

"_Hello Huo, Kyla, Draig and Kurt. How are you all? The girl beside me is my friend Hermione Granger and the tall man beside me is my other friend Hagrid." _Harry introduced as the dragons simply looked at him. Harry looked at Hagrid and said "Now what? They just told me their names. That's it."

Hermione perked up as she said "Tell them about the tournament Harry!"

"Why?"

"Tell them about their role in the tournament. Tell them that there will be a fake egg in their nests."

"O-Ok…"

Harry turned towards the dragons again before speaking. "_Do you all know why you are here?"_

"_No. Nor do I care. I only care about my eggs and my soon to be hatchlings." _Kurt replied in a strong tone. The other dragons simply nodded acknowledging their agreement to their fellow dragon's words.

"_Well, there is a competition going on, for us humans in which there are three tasks that we need to complete. You four are going to be the first task." _Harry said calmly before he jerked up as the Chinese Fireball growled.

"_A human tournament? And we are being used in it? What about our hatchlings? We need to take care of them." _

"_No, no. They will take you to some place with the eggs and place a fake egg with your other eggs. Us human's jobs is to take the fake egg from your nests." _Harry replied. The Dragons looked outraged at the thought of something like that.

"_How dare those humans! I will crush them underfoot!" _Kurt snarled.

"_Please be reasonable. I simply want to ask if you could simply give the fake egg to me during the task." _Harry pleaded in a soft tone as the dragons turned their attention to him.

"_Tell me, young one, why should we? Why can't we simply eat you up? It has been many years since we last ate human flesh. As I remember you lot taste beautiful." _Draig asked rhetorically as she smacked her lips.

Harry shuddered slightly before speaking up. "_I know that whatever I do I will never be able to outmaneuver you four. Direct attack will be foolhardy. Trying to outsmart you will lead to becoming a pile of ash."_

"_This one's smart." _Kyla quipped as she started to gobble up some mutton kept in her trough.

"_Please, as a speaker, and as a human who respects your species, will you help me?" _Harry pleaded.

The dragons simply looked bored. They looked at each other before turning to Harry. It was Draig that spoke. "_Unlike snakes, we are not compelled to do whatever a speaker says Human. However, because of your honesty and because of your news of informing us that this tournament may be dangerous for our hatchlings we have decided to help you. In this task, whomever it may be that you come across, me, Kyla, Kurt or Huo., we will give the fake eggs to you. Thank you for your honesty speaker."_

With that the Welsh Green, Chinese Fireball and Swedish Shortsnout turned away to sleep. The Horntail however was looking at Harry inquisitively. "_You carry a very particular wand, young wizard."_

Harry looked at the dragon in surprise before bringing his new wand and twirling it slightly in his hand. Hermione and Hagrid simply looked curious and surprised at what he was doing.

"_This wand?"_

"_Indeed. To carry that wand…You either are a very lucky man, or a man doomed for failure and death." _The Horntail replied before turning around and lumbering towards its fellow dragons.

Harry looked at the retreating spiky back of the Horntail with some amount of trepidation before sighing and holstering his wand. He looked at Hagrid and Hermione and said "The Dragons told me that because of my honesty they would give me the fake egg."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as she hugged Harry gently before thanking Hagrid profusely. Harry walked up to Hagrid and hugged him. "Thanks Hagrid. I don't what I would do if it weren't for you."

Hagrid hugged Harry gently back as he said "There's no need to thank me 'Arry! Thank those dragons who said they would help you."

Harry smiled at Hagrid gently. Hagrid smiled back before looking at the time on his wristwatch. "Merlin, look at the time. It's almost curfew. Go back to the common room. I don't want you two to get hurt and get detention."

Harry and Hermione nodded as the two raced off to the castle with Harry's invisibility cloak wrapped around them.

However there was something peculiar going on as well. The Horntail was pacing about in her cage as she looked at the ground beneath her. She looked at her right paws index claw. She started to draw a symbol on the ground. A triangle. Within it a circle and a straight line coming from the top of the triangle to the bottom diving the triangle and the circle into exactly two. The Horntail looked at the symbol once more before rubbing dust and mud over the symbol making the symbol fade away.

X.X.X

END OF CHAPTER


	3. The First Task

**Potter Legacy **

**Chapter 3: The First Task**

Harry wanted nothing but to end the first task quickly. As a gesture of good faith he had warned Cedric about the dragons, and when he informed the blonde hufflepuff about the dragons, he looked as if he wanted to puke as well. Right now they the champions had been called for something called the weighing of the wands. Harry really didn't understand wizarding logic at times because all his studies in magic for the past three and a half years said nothing about the weight of the wand mattering at all.

Ollivander was sitting on a desk with his gleaming eyes sweeping all over the champions. Fleur simply looked nonplussed at the level attention she was receiving and Krum looked like this was everyday stuff, which it probably was considering he was a Quidditch star. Cedric was nervously twirling his wand in his wand hand as the reporters and journalists constantly bombarded them with questions and took quick flashes of photos in quick intervals.

After some chattering Dumbledore applied the Sonorus charm on himself and said "Silence."

The chattering immediately died down as everyone looked at the old headmaster. Dumbledore gestured for Ludo Bagman, the ministry official he had met at the Quidditch World Cup forward. The portly man nodded at the Headmaster before speaking. "Champions! It is an old tradition in the Triwizard tournament to conduct the 'weighing of wands ceremony' before the first task. Now, we shall be conducting this ceremony with our country's most esteemed wandmaker, Mr. Ollivander or if you follow our traditions, Lord Ollivander."

Ollivander simply curtseyed as he stood up and bowed to the champions before sitting down again. Bagman stepped forward gesturing at Fleur and said "Ladies first eh?"

Fleur nodded as she stepped forward and gave Ollivander her wand. Ollivander took the wand from the Veela and studied it.

"Nine and a half inches…..Rosewood…..and my, my. Is this veela hair?" Ollivander asked Fleur as he twirled the wand.

Fleur nodded proudly as she said "It waz my Grandmuzzer's."

"Quite the temperamental core, Veela Hair…however it is quite strong and useful if used by someone of veela lineage which you are…._Flos!"_ Ollivander incanted as a flower bloomed from the tip of the wand. Ollivander nodded as he dispelled the flower and said "This wand is in perfect working condition Ms. Delacour."

After taking the wand back, Fleur strode backwards and sat down. Krum gave his wand next.

"Hmm…..10 ¼ '', Hornbeam…and Dragon Heartstring…..very aggressive and if I am not mistaken this is one of Gregorovitch's work?" Ollivander asked curiously.

Viktor nodded stiffly as he answered "One of his last works before he retired."

"Hmm…._Aguamenti!" _A small jet of water escaped the wand. Ollivander nodded approvingly before handing the wand declaring the wand fit for competition and use. Krum simply sagged his shoulders and sat beside Fleur. Cedric walked up to Ollivander next as he handed his wand to the wandmaker.

"Ah…..yes I remember this wand. I made this 1980…..12 ¼ '' Ashwood, and unicorn hair…and it is in great condition."

Cedric grinned. "Of course. Polish it every night before going to sleep."

"A most noble practice. _Wingardium Leviosa." _Ollivander levitated a cup before handing the wand back to Cedric declaring his wand to be fit for competition as well. Harry took a deep breath before walking up to Ollivander. He gingerly took his new wand and handed it to Ollivander.

Ollivander's jovial and friendly attitude immediately disappeared as he took the wand. He looked at Harry once before murmuring. "Ah yes, you bought this wand just about one and a half weeks ago after you matured over your last wand. 9 inches…..Alder Wood and the wand core of the feather of a thunderbird."

Harry was bewildered slightly as he heard Ollivander. Why was he lying about his wand wood and wand cores? He was about to open his mouth about his question when he remembered what Ollivander had told him when he had purchased the wand.

_You must not tell anyone what you just told me! Do not tell anyone about your wand as well!_

Harry's question died down as he suddenly understood why Ollivander was lying. Seemingly from the back of his eyes he could see Dumbledore frowning slightly as well. It seemed even he knew that Ollivander was lying, however not why. Harry had not divulged the information to even his headmaster.

Ollivander raised the wand and conjured up a small cup. He declared the wand fit for competition and handed the wand back to him. Harry nodded subtly to the wandmaker as he took the wand back. His response was a subtle nod of the head by Ollivander. Harry then joined the other champions as he sat down in the chair beside Fleur and Cedric.

Dumbledore cleared his throat before speaking. "Now that the ceremony is over I do believe that the champions can go back to their classes. Despite them being champions it is not wise to miss out on studying especially when NEWTS are supervised by the European Magical Educational Board. And young Harry has much to learn if he wishes to leave this tournament behind him unscathed. "

The champions all rose to leave the room when suddenly a frilly dressed glassed wearing reporter sauntered up to the Headmaster with a photographer trailing after her. She flashed Dumbledore a grin and said "Now now, headmaster you forget that there is still one more thing to do."

"And may I enquire what it is, Rita?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"Why the interviews and photos with the champions are still yet to be taken!" The reporter named 'Rita' replied.

Dumbledore shook his head slightly before speaking up again in a polite tone. "I am afraid that it will have to wait until the first task Rita. These young men and woman must not waste any time if they wish to participate in the Tournament successfully. Best let them take the interview after the first task as a measure of relieving themselves."

Rita looked severely disappointed as the champions were ushered out. Harry breathed a sigh of relief at the thought of not having to go through what he thought would be an insufferable interview. Fleur and Krum left the hall abruptly while he and Cedric walked on in silence.

After a few minutes Cedric broke the silence.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"I was meaning to say….thanks for informing me, you know about the…first task."

"It's fine. I know that Fleur and Krum already know and it wouldn't be fair of me to not tell you, the _real _Hogwart's champion."

Cedric smiled as he put his hands on Harry's shoulders and squeezed it in gratitude. "Thanks Harry, it means a lot. If you ever, ever need me for anything, just give me a call. I'll come hollering all the way."

"Thanks Cedric."

"You would do well in Hufflepuff you know."

Harry laughed bitterly slightly before saying "Hardwork and Loyalty. I don't understand why people say Hufflepuffs are bunch of duffers. I say if the world was more like Hufflepuff, this world would have been so much more better."

X.X.X

It had been a month since the weighing of the wands ceremony that Harry had taken the time to read his grimoire and practice his family magic spells that were in the grimoire. While most of the spells were fatal and deadly some were useful and did not give Harry the chills every time he read the goddamn spells. The major two of those spells were the _Mysticos Aithisi _spell that made a fog that nullified vision, sight and smell to anyone but the caster who was in near proximity to the spell. The other spell was the _Chwiban _spell that made the victim fall into deep sleep like the one induced by the Draught of Living Death.

The first spell had been easy to learn considering Hermione had been willing to take part in his training sessions for the spell. However the second spell was exponentially harder to learn and master. All he could induce to Hermione with the spell was a bit of drowsiness and yawning. Hermione on the other hand been exactly opposite to that of Harry. She had been able to learn the _Chwiban _however unable to learn the _Mysticos Aithisi. _Somehow, Harry thought it was a cruel trick of fate that one could grasp something that the other could not at all.

Finally the day had arrived. The first task was about to begin as Hermione bid him good luck as she left Harry to move towards the stands. Harry had entered the champion's tent to see Cedric pacing around, Krum simply twirling his wand in his right hand and Fleur humming a tone that made him feel drowsy upon hearing it.

The Boisterous Bagman as Harry had dubbed him stamped his way over into the tent with Dumbledore and Crouch following him. Bagman quickly surveyed the champions before saying "Come on, everyone, its time to tell you all what the first task is. The First Task is to retrieve a golden egg from a nest…guarded by a dragon!"

Obviously he had hoped to see expressions of fear or surprise on the faces of the champions however the neutral and steely looks of the champions made him falter. This also confirmed to Harry that Fleur and Krum knew what was lying ahead. Cedric simply looked at him and winked.

Crouch cleared his throat uncomfortably breaking the silence. He took out a small bag and began to speak. "Inside this bag is the miniature versions of the dragons you will face. You will pick them to see which one you will face. Ladies first?"

Fleur simply shrugged as she dug her hand into the bag. After several seconds she withdrew her hand carrying the miniature version of Huo, the Chinese Fireball. Huo had the number 2 emblazoned on a necklace. Crouch then turned to Krum who withdrew the Swedish Shortsnout with the number 3 emblazon ed on its necklace. Cedric withdrew the Welsh Green with the number 1 emblazoned on it. Harry sighed internally knowing he would take Kurt, the Hungarian Horntail and withdrew the miniature Horntail with the number 4 on it.

Crouch placed the bag on his side before gesturing at Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded as he began to speak. "This task is made in such a way that you need to show your strength, guile, resourcefulness and cunning on the fly. It will also determine the amount of courage and determination that you possess. Be warned however that if you fail to retrieve the golden egg, you will find yourself handicapped for the golden egg holds the clue to the second task. Anyway, now that this is all over, good luck to all of you!"

With that a cannon shot was heard as a ministry official came in informing Crouch that the first champion was required. Crouch nodded as he looked at Cedric and said "Mr. Diggory, they are ready for you."

Cedric nodded as he gulped and walked over to the exit tunnel. Harry sat down on a chair as he listened to Bagman's commentary about each of the champion's performances.

"_Mr. Diggory has entered the arena! The Hogwarts Champion seems to have…..oh! He has used the disillusionment charm! And what's this? The rocks and stones are being transfigured into tigers and lions. The tigers and lions seemed to be attacking the dragon. The Welsh green is simply waving them off with her tendrils of fire. Oh! A tendril hits something. Mr. Diggory's burnt hand becomes visible! After a few seconds Mr. Diggory's momentary lapse in the spell has come to an end as he disappears once again transfiguring many rocks into predators to keep the welsh green busy. And…this is it! The Invisible Mr. Diggory has taken the golden egg!"_

Harry had to admit that the strategy Cedric had used was a very impressive one. And the fact that he had seen and heard that very few seventh years were capable of such transfiguration without taking a mastery course in it was a feat to Cedric's abilities. Bagman shouted over the shouts of the audience that Cedric had gained 41 points. Fleur then stood and went to the arena.

"_And now it's the turn for our resident Veela Ms. Delacour. Oh What's this? She;s beginning to sing. I must say her song is really making me drowsy….zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz….Forgive me, I must have dozed off because of our Beauxbaton's magic. It seems that the dragon is fast asleep however Ms. Delacour does have a burnt skirt which I guess came from the intake and outtake of breath taken by the dragon. However Ms. Delacour has also successfully taken the golden egg! …The judges have agreed to award her 40 points!"_

A drowsy Harry was snapped out of his drowsiness when Krum abruptly stood up and walked towards the exit tunnel. He yawned before splashing himself with an _aguamenti _water conjuring charm. Veela magic was something fascinating for sure if it could make a dragon asleep and affect him all the 70 meters away.

"_Ah Mr. Krum seems to be studying the dragon. The Dragon seems to be annoyed as it breathes out a jet of flame at our Durmstrang champion. Mr. Krum rolls to the side and…..the sheer audacity! His sending multiple curses, jinxes, and hexes at the dragon. One of them seems to be the Conjunctivitis Curse as the eyes of the dragon seem to swell. OH! The dragon's angry! It's smashing the arena and lashing at the stands. And OH SHIT! The Swedish Shortsnout has flapped its mighty wings. As we all know Swedish Shortsnouts are famous for the miniature hurricanes they can produce with the flap of their wings and that is what we're facing right now! Our resident Bulgarian rolls into the safety of a boulder as he starts to sneak over to the nest! And oh! Mr. Krum gets the golden egg despite the ferocious amounts of wind! The judges have awarded him 40 points!"_

Harry sighed as he stood up and went towards the exit tunnel. He walked for about three minutes before reaching the exit. He entiered the exit and found himself to be inside an arena. Jagged rocks were littered around the arena to give the vibes of a mountain top where dragons usually resided. He looked towards the stands. The Slytherins were decked in green and silver and had a huge slogan saying "GOODBYE POTTER!" whilst at the opposite end, the Gryffindors were sitting silently with only the sporadic support being called out for Harry including Hermione, Colin, Dennis, a girl he vaguely remembered to be Romilda Vane, Katie Bell, hi quidditch teammate and some other first years and second years. He saw Remus and a bug black dog at the edge of the Gryffindor stands giving him shouts (Or in Sirius's case barks) of support. The Hufflepuffs were boing at him whilst the Ravenclaws were simply looking at him with neutrality. The Beauxbatons crew were looking boing at him alongside with the Durmstrang students. He saw the some parents in the visitor stands like Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy. Madam Bones of the DMLE was sitting beside Dumbledore. The Minister was sitting next to the French Minister and German Minister, both old men with greying hairs. Next to them sat a plump pink dressed toad like lady who seemed to be simpering with the ministers. Madame Maxime seemed to be looking at him with curiosity at what he would do while Igor Karkaroff seemed to be looking at him with contempt and apprehension.

Harry took a deep breath before a small smile grew on his face. He bowed his head before Kurt, the Horntail, and in a deep voice amplified by the Sonorus charm began to speak. "My Great Dragon. I have come to know that one of your eggs seem to be a fake. Could you please kindly give the egg so that you and I can go do our day to day activities and not waste any of our time?"

Kurt seemed to be laughing in hysterics in dragon language before shaking her head. She turned towards her nest and sniffed her eggs. Immediately she recognized the fake golden egg and took it in her mouth. She turned her head and placed it before Harry. She nudged the egg with her head making the egg roll towards him.

Harry took the egg in his hands and simply said "Thank You Great Wise Dragon. Thank you for your assistance."

With that Harry exited the arena.

Pure deafening silence ruled. After few minutes Bagman regained his wits and started to stammer. "_In an extraordinary turn of events Mr. Potter simply….'asked' the dragon to give the golden egg! And the Dragon complied! Mr. Potter simply took a minute to retrieve the egg. Looks like our youngest champion took the least amount of time to retrieve the egg! This is will surely shorten the odds on Mr. Potter! And the judges have awarded him….41 points! Mr. Potter is tied for the first position with fellow Hogwarts classmate Cedric Diggory."_

Hermione, Remus and Sirius had skipped over to the tent. Hermione's hug squashed him as she said "Oh Harry, I knew that the dragon was going to give you the egg, but did you have to add theatrics?"

Harry chuckled as he hugged Hermione back. "I just wanted a small bit of fun. That's all."

Hermione laughed before giving him a chaste kiss on the cheeks before separation from him. Remus looked at the two with a sly look before clapping Harry on the back. "I must say Harry I am most impressed. Though I wonder what Hermione meant about the dragon giving you the egg?"

Sirius barked his agreement as Harry laughed. Harry gestured for the two to sit down as Remus sat down beside him on a chair while Sirius curled up below him. Hermione took the chair beside him. Harry explained everything to the two marauders. Remus looked shocked initially that parseltongue could be used to speak with dragons. Sirius was rolling around the floor with laughter. Remus chuckled as he heard the end of the story.

"Only you Harry. Only you." Remus remarked as he ruffled Harry's hair. "And think about the benefits. After Hogwarts if you leak this information the Dragon Reserves of the world will be tumbling all over each other to hire you for a pretty penny."

Hermione nodded as she said "Exactly! Harry could go to the Romanian reserve, Mongolian Reserve, Everest Reserve, Kenyan Reserve, Morrocan Reserve, Swedish Reserve, Canadian Reserve, Central American Reserve, and the Andes Reserve. Even the high paying ones like the Everest Reserve and Swedish Reserve would be all over you with job offers."

Harry nodded at the statement. He hadn't really given a thought on what job he would take after graduating from Hogwarts. He had briefly thought about Aurors however it was merely a thought. He could keep the Dragon Handler option open too, especially so if he could add to the coffers of the Potter Wealth.

However in the peripheral section of his eye he could see a swarm of reporters coming marching over towards the tent. Harry immediately stood up and looked at the two marauders and Hermione. "Let's get out of here!"

X.X.X

Dumbledore was baffled. He had thought that Harry would most probably use the summoning charm to summon the egg or summon his broom to get the egg. While he was happy that Harry had come out unscathed and unharmed, he was simply intrigued by what had happened. The young potter had simply asked the dragon to give him the egg in a very theatrical manner. The dragon had simply sniffed at the eggs and proceeded to hand over the golden egg to Harry. What blasphemy was that? Even he would have to hit the dragon with several hexes and curses like Mr. Krum to make the dragon out of action or use some kind of sorcery like Ms. Delacour or some kind of cunning like Mr. Diggory. Harry had simply come into the Arena and within the minute exited it the minute later with the egg tucked under his arm.

He wasn't the only one carrying these sentiments. The French Minister was asking Fudge what exactly had happened.

"What did zat boy do?"

"I am sorry Mr. Dubois, I have absolutely no idea." Fudge replied, he himself confused.

The delegates from other magical schools like Koldovstoretz School of Magic of the Russians, Castlebruxo Institute of Magic of the Brazillians, Mahoutokoro Academy of Magic of the Japanese, Uagadou Magical School of the Ugandans, Illvermony of the Americans, Everest Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry of the Nepalese and North Indians and Tibetans, were all clamoring and theorizing what had happened. Maxime and Karkaroff seemed to be displeased at the turn of events in favor of Hogwarts. Dumbledore could see the sneer and dark look on Karkaroff's face all the way from where he was siting and it was no pleasant sight.

The reactions from the students were really varied as well. The Gryffindors seemed to have found their courage again as almost everyone roared their support of Harry after the incident. The Slytherins were boing and the Hufflepuffs were grumbling. The Ravenclaws looked really curious and were trying to discern what had happened even coming up with some theories. The Beauxbatons students were looking really insulted and so did the Durmstrang students. Perhaps it was because of the fact that their champions had been injured and Harry had not.

Next Dumbledore Filius Flitwick simply suppressed his chuckles. Dumbledore looked at Filius and asked "Do you perhaps know what happened Filius?"

Filius looked at Dumbeldore with mirth shining in his eyes and replied "Is it not obvious? The boy's a parselmouth. Dragons speak parselmouth. Cheating is a tradition in the Triwizard Tournament. Need I say more Albus?"

Dumbledore looked shocked for a second before nodding contemplatively. Of course, he had forgotten the tidbit about Dragons being able to speak parseltongue as well. Of course this meant Harry had gone to the dragons before the first task and had bargained with them to hand over the egg to him. That also explained the lackadaisical manner the dragons were showing throughout the first task. He stroked his beard as he thought about the task. Mr. Diggory had shown a great understanding about transfiguration and its applications. He had been cunning and shrewd enough to distract the dragon to get the egg while invisible. The burn he had received after all was an incident and not on purpose from the dragon. Ms. Delacour utilized her Veela heritage to her full use and managed to make the dragon fall asleep. Even he had to admit, that he the Albus Dumbledore, who resist Veela charms like yesterday's business had been drowsy at the end of the song. That spoke well for Ms. Delacour's magical growth. Mr. Krum was….well straightforward and did possess a good amount of daring and ridiculous courage that some may mistake for foolhardiness. However such strength of character and risk taking attitude was necessary in the wizarding world so Dumbledore could not really fault the young lad for that. Harry had…exceeded expectations with his use of shrewd. Not cunning but shrewdness. From the delighted expression on Hagrid's face, Dumbledore also knew who had introduced Harry to the dragons.

Albus was broken out of his thoughts as Alastor stood up to leave. Albus's eyes narrowed. There was something off about his old friend from the War Against Grindelwald. Alastor while to the other people seemed to be fine and his usual self, Albus knew his friend in a much better manner. Of course Alastor had been his close friend since 1934 and he knew the retired auror's mannerisms quite clearly. There was something definitively wrong with Alastor and Albus vowed to observe and strike.

END OF CHAPTER


	4. Ancestral Memories

**Potter Legacy **

**Chapter 4: Memories**

_Memories_

Ignotus Peverell sighed as he tried to read through several magical tomes trying to soak in the knowledge provided by each of them. Ignotus ignored the sigh his wife gave him as she set a glass of hot milk beside his den. Isabella twitched as her husband continued to do his research without so much as looking up. Isabelle pinched her nose in irritation before shaking her head. Ignotus flipped through the pages again as he looked for specific spells and rituals through the ancient tomes.

Ignotus was a tall man with light black hair falling towards the right side of his head. His dark grey eyes could scare the willies out of anyone, his wife reckoned. He wore a common cloak over himself and looked like a normal commoner. Isabelle on the other hand was a woman of average height, with light, almost silver blonde hair falling towards her sides. Isabelle took a deep breath as she approached her husband and placed her hand on his right shoulder blade. Ignotus stopped reading as he looked behind him towards his wife.

"Ignotus, I know why you are so engrossed into your books and tomes, however, you cannot allow these to define your entire life." Isabelle murmured softly.

Ignotus's eyes softened as he clasped his hands over Isabelle's and simply said "Sorry."

Iabelle nodded as Ignotus started to close the books and tomes. After few minutes Ignotus had placed all the books aside in a neat pile. Isabelle smiled as Ignotus then came over to her and pecked her cheek softly.

"I am sorry. I forget how I sometimes ignore you with my fascinations over my books and tomes." Ignotus apologized as he held his wife. Isabelle shook her head slightly and said "It is fine, Ignotus. If I went through what you did…I would probably be the same."

Ignotus nodded with a haunted look in his eyes. He shook his head before asking "Has Edward sent a letter?"

Isabelle shook her head. "Our son clearly has inherited your behavior of providing a lack of information! You had better ask Salazar about his condition in that new school that they opened."

Ignotus laughed softly as he nodded. He leaned down and kissed his wife softly for a few minutes without being interrupted. Isabelle slowly separated herself from him and sighed. "Talking about your friend Salazar, you told me that he would come to visit today evening. Would you like to have some food with your friend?"

Ignotus shook his head. "No. Salazar does not like food in general. He looks at them as a waste of time."

Isabelle snorted. "I will never understand that man and why Helga likes him so much."

Ignotus chuckled as he ruffled his wife's hair. He quickly withdrew his hand however when he saw the angry look she gave him for ruining her hair. Ignotus smiled cheekily as he with a swish of his wand made his wife's hair go bushy and very frenzied. Isabelle shrieked as she grabbed her own wand and started to curse him. Ignotus laughed as he dodged the curses, jinxes and hexes sent his way. Along the way he ran over the furniture's and ornaments that decorated his home as he laughed all the way whilst his wife kept cursing at him. A cough interrupted their little session as Ignotus saw a tall man with shaggy black hair and dark green eyes wearing a black robe standing at the door.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Ignotus smiled as he walked towards his friend. "Salazar! You are about two hours early!"

Salazar shrugged and said "I did not wish to have a hangover, thank you very much."

Ignotus shrugged and nodded. He looked at his wife who was busy repairing her hair. "Isabelle, can you please look after the cows and chicken for today?"

Isabelle nodded as she exited the house towards the farm. Ignotus looked at Salazar and gestured for him to sit down.

"How are you doing at that new school of yours Salazar?" Ignotus asked as he poured a glass of butterbeer in front of him.

"It's going great! You will not believe how much students have come from all over the isles, my friend! Godric was gaping at the amount of students! Rowena was very excited as was my wife, Helga." Salazar rumbled as he took the offered glass from Ignotus.

"That is great to hear! I am sure Hogwarts will be a great success." Ignotus praised. "How is my son by the way?"

"Edward? The little rascal got sorted into my house. A right prankster that one." Salazar replied as his eyebrows started to twitch.

Ignotus sighed as he put his glass down. "What did that boy do now?"

"Turned my, Helga's, Rowena's and Godric's dresses to look like Santa Claus's dress. Of all abominations! And Rowena was positively fawning over him because of his high level conjuration and transfiguration for a first year!" Salazar grumbled.

Ignotus snorted into his drink before coughing to cover it up. He shook his head before then beginning to speak in a quiet voice. "You told me that you had important information to give me, Salazar. What is it?"

Salazar sighed as he started to wring his hands together. "You asked me to get information about your brothers. I have tried to get information from every possible means, even using snakes. Now I have received all the information about your brothers."

Ignotus nodded absently as he remembered his brothers. Antioch was a tall man with the same shade of black hair that adorned Ignotus's head. He was very rambunctious and boisterous and always loved a goo duel and took it as a personal affront if anyone won against him except if it was father, mother, Cadmus or him. That was also why he was so angry when Theodore Twist won a duel for the hand of a girl in marriage against Antioch. Cadmus looked a lot like Ignotus's mother. He had light brown hair and light brown eyes. He was a very arrogant man, in Ignotus's opinion and he had become very bitter and cold after Abertha had died before they could marry.

"After you separated from them 13 years ago, Ignotus, Antioch apparently tracked down one Theodore Twist to a tavern in Cardiff and killed him. He boasted that he had a wand snatched from an entity itself. That night in the tavern a person snuck in and slit Antioch's throat taking the wand with him or her." Salazar said in a low voice.

Ignotus clenched his fists as he heard Salazar. Of course his rambunctious brother could not have kept his mouth shut about the wand! He sighed for his fallen brother and looked at Salazar gesturing for him to continue.

"Cadmus, apparently went back to look after your parent's property. Apparently over the years the neighbor's reported him speaking to no one at night and him having dark circles under his eyes. He was also prone to burst into crazy exclamations every now and then. Slowly he started to confine himself to the property only coming out every Monday to get home supplies. Even then, people reported that he was very frail and pale looking. About a year ago, when Cadmus did not come to the market for over a month, the market people noticed and went to the property. They found the rotting corpse of your brother hanging from the ceiling. Six years after Antioch's death, two years ago, he died." Salazar finished.

Ignotus let a few tears escape him as he drank the butterbeer. He closed his eyes as he remembered his brothers. The same brothers with whom he had ventured into the _Other _itself. He out his shaking hands down on the table trying to control himself and the amount of tears flowing through him. He hiccupped slightly as Salazar gave him a slow pat on his back.

Ignotus sighed as he nodded his thanks to Salazar. "I cannot express my gratitude for finding these information for me Salazar."

Salazar smiled as he replied. "It was nothing, my old friend. You should really thank my old chap, Theseus Hagrid for finding the information about your brothers, macabre the information may be."

Ignotus nodded as he looked blankly into space thinking about his brothers again. Salazar sighed before setting his cup down. "Ignotus. I don't mean to pry, but when you and brother's set out 14 years ago, you all went missing for 1 year. You were all changed people. Only you three and I know your wife, also knows what happened. Tell me, what happened?'

Ignotus hiccupped as he shook his head. "It is too great a secret my friend. Too great."

Salazar sighed. "I intend to help you. I have seen the amount of tomes and books you keep. Those books far out dwarf the books in Hogwarts! Please allow me to know, so that I can help you."

Ignotus laughed bitterly. "Quite _Slytherin_ of you Salazar. You live up to your house's name. Guilt tripping me."

Salazar ignored the comment as he repeated. "Tell me."

Ignotus sighed before a steely glint appeared in his eyes. "Promise me on your magic and life that you will never tell anyone what I will tell you."

Salazar nodded. He took his wand out and proceeded to recite "I Salazar Ignatius Slytherin hereby pledge upon my magic and life that I will never reveal what Ignotus Peverell reveals to me today to anyone. So mote it be!"

Ignotus nodded. He reached for his cupboard as he took out a glass of water and poured himself a glass of water to drink.

"Mother was sick. Seriously sick. It wasn't any muggle disease or any magical disease that we knew of. Father was already busy looking after her. Despite our differences, Antioch, Cadmus and I all loved Mother dearly. We wanted to help her. We poured over ancient tomes and books. In ancient greek scroll we found something peculiar. It described the same kind of disease and symptoms that mother was showing. The scroll said that the disease was an old disease from the time when Zeus tried to make the human species extinct. That being legend did not sit well with us, however it was our only lead. The scroll said that to stop the disease from claiming the life of the victim, a person(s) on the behalf of the victim must journey to Delphi where 'answer lied'. Antioch, Cadmus and I immediately started to pack our things. We apparated to Gaul and started our journey from Gaul to Greece. After several montsh of tiring journey we reached Delphi." Ignotus started to explain as Salazar listened intently.

"The people were amiable enough, even though the Byzantine officials were not. We searched around for the 'answer' but could fin none. Finally Antioch who was always a fan of myths thought about consulting the oracle of Delphi. At that point me and Cadmus were out of ideas so we agreed. We met the old oracle. She was actually a seer. He told us that the problem we had would be solved in the 'world down under' in the place where the philosopher's city could be seen. The second part was easily deciphered as he marched towards Athens. We finally reached a hill that overlooked the city. Now Down under obviously meant underground and we found several quake gaps in the ground. We entered them. We climbed down and down until we hit rock bottom. We were in an unusual place. We were on an island of sorts with water running on both sides. Cadmus reached out to the water and touched it. He recoiled in pain and told us that the water made him feel pain and anguish. Antioch touched the water and had the same reaction. We needed to get out the place. We turned towards the left shore of the river where a crevice was letting dim sunlight through. We could climb from there. We tried to apparate towards the crevice but we couldn't. It was as if someone had kept anti-apparition wards around the area. We looked at each in surprise. We took our wands to create a bridge. However, in that damp and dark place with the weird river, our magic found it hard to function. It took all three of us straining to the limits of magic to conjure up one single bridge." Ignotus revealed as he absently spoke. Isabelle had entered the room and was sitting next to him placing her hand comfortingly over his.

"We immediately went towards the bridge. However, the moment our feet touched the bridge, we froze. A dark figure was standing in the middle bridge. The figure was intimidatingly tall, about 10 feet. He wore the darkest robes I had ever seen with a cloak covering his face. The man walked slowly towards us and rasped in an ancient and dusty voice. He congratulated us. Told us that where millions had failed, we succeeded."

"Succeeded in what?" Salazar asked intrigued.

"He never said what. He looked at us in glee and told us to ask him for one gift each, and he would grant it." Ignotus replied. "Antioch obviously believed it to be a rhetorical question and jokingly asked for an unbeatable wand. The dark figure simply bowed his head and walked over to the lone tree on the banks of the river. He, within minutes fashioned a wand out of the tree and handed it to Antioch telling him that it was the 'Elder Wand', the strongest wand in the universe. Antioch was astounded. He fired a simple disarming spell at a boulder. The boulder shattered to pieces."

"A disarming spell can't do that!" Salazar gasped astounded.

"Indeed. Antioch literally had his jaw hanging when he saw the result. The figure turned to Cadmus. Cadmus who was still broken hearted after the death of Abertha asked for an object which would allow him to call anyone from the hands of death. This request seemed to receive a very vague reaction from the figure. He chuckled and shuddered with delight or fear, I do not know. He went towards the shore of the river again and plucked out a stone. He gave it to Cadmus and said that it wouldn't have the ability to revive the dead, however it would allow the user to converse with the dead if the stone was rolled three times in one's hand with a clear person thought in the user's head. Cadmus tried and to our shock, Abertha, a non-Corporeal version of Abertha formed before our very eyes. She looked delighted to see us. She smiled and tried to hug Cadmus, however failed as her hands went through him. She frowned and looked sad. Cadmus was weeping tears as he slowly allowed Abertha to disintegrate once more." Ignotus spoke in a low volume as Isabelle comfortingly rubbed his back.

"What kind of magic did this figure use?" Salazar asked flabbergasted.

"I do not know and I don't think I ever will." Ignotus replied truthfully. "Then he turned to me. I was much younger than my brother's at the time. Why I was 11 years younger than Antioch. So I childishly asked for something that would allow me to hide from death. Apparently this angered the figure. He most reluctantly proceeded to take his cloak and hand it over to me telling me that the cloak, if in my possession would make me invisible from death until I passed the possession of the cloak to someone else."

Salazar gasped as he looked sideways towards the main door. On it's side was a glistening silver cloak hanging from the wall. Salazar looked back towards Ignotus who simply nodded.

"Antioch who had regained his bearings asked the figure about his identity. What he told us, chilled us to the bones." Ignotus replied fearfully.

"What did he say?" Salazar asked softly.

" 'I have many names. The hindus call me Mrityu. The Chinese call me Siwang. The Arabs call me Almawt. The Turks call me Olum. The Egyptians called me Anubis. The greeks called me Thanatos and the Romans called me Letus. But you lot, call me Death.' " Ignotus murmured in a soft and terrified tone as Salazar looked at him shock. In his shock, the famed snake mage simply asked one question. "How?"

Ignotus shrugged helplessly. "I don't know. After we heard that we immediately drew our wands. However Death laughed. He simply stood there as Antioch's Blasting Curse, Cadmus's Cutting Curse and my Destroying Curse came towards him. The curses simply passed through him doing nothing. He took his hood off. His face, Merlin, I will never forget his face. A skull with glowing green eyes emanating from his empty sockets. We all backed away as we tried to look for exit points. However the entity simply smiled, or I think it smiled, it was hard to tell. He told us that he meant no harm. He simply said that a person who would be able to unite the gifts he had given us, would be able to become his master. What that truly meant, we don't know. He then warned us. Told us that these gifts came at a great cost. Cadmus frantically then reminded me and Antioch about why we were here on the first place. He asked Death on how to cure our mother. Death laughed at our faces and said "The First Cost has been extracted". Mother and Father had died during our travel to find a cure. Cadmus in anger tried to lunge at him. Death simply looked at him and Cadmus was flung into the river. He screamed and screamed in pain before Antioch used his new wand to summon Cadmus."

Ignotus paused as he drank some water.

"Death told us that we had a great destiny. A great destiny for trying to cheat him and the holy illness. He told us that no one could cheat him. He then snapped his bony fingers and suddenly we were in London." Ignotus finished.

Salazar wringed his hands helplessly as he asked weakly "How did all of that even happen?"

"I do not know. I do not know. But what I do know was that the disease that afflicted my mother was not something ordinary, by both muggle and magical means. Something about trying to cure the disease invoked Death to come to us. I have trying to learn about the disease ever since. But nothing ever comes up, except for that one greek scroll." Ignotus told Salazar helplessly.

Salazar sighed as he put his hand in his face. He wiped his face with his hands as he looked at Ignotus again. "For all the might people say I have, for all the wisdom people say I have, I really do not know what to say, Ignotus."

"Nor would I expect you to Salazar."

"This means, this means that the cost that Death mentioned, he is extracting your lives Ignotus as cost! We must do something to protect you." Salazar jumped up as he said these words.

Ignotus shook his head. "No. Whatever Death is, he is not a liar. He truly gave me possession of a cloak allowing him to forever become blind sighted by me."

Salazar sighed before hugging the last Peverell brother. Ignotus after some time separated himself from Salazar.

After Salazar had left after an hour or so, Ignotus took a glass of firewhisky in his hands and went out to the orchard. He looked upwards towards the heavens as he saw the stars glimmering and the full moon shining down. He raised his cup and said "The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed Is Death."

_End of Memories_

Harry gasped as he woke up. He trembled as he looked at himself in the mirror. What had he just witnessed in his dreams?

END OF CHAPTER


End file.
